General Chaos
by DragonStar7Queen
Summary: The Straw Hats accidentally sail through a tear in space and end up scattered all over the Pokemon world! Join our favorite pirates as they wreak their particular brand of havoc, trying to find a way home, and having a bit of fun along the way. Arceus knows the Pokemon world will never be the same again. Rated T for Pirate profanity.
1. Prolouge

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

 _'Pokemon Speech'_

 _"Pokemon Thought"_

 **Important Terms** (Generally on a one-time-only basis, the _only_ exceptions being time or place-skips, titles, and stuff in my author's notes. )

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, nor One Piece. If I did there would already be a _legit_ crossover.

* * *

 **Prolouge**

It was a strangely cloudy day in the Sinnoh region. Strange indeed, as not a drop of rain had fallen since the clouds had appeared- over two weeks ago. The cover of steely grey clouds, reminiscent of steel wool, hung heavy on the minds of everyone underneath. The pokemon had been unusually quiet since the clouds had arrived, and even the Beedrills and Ariados weren't causing a ruckus. The entire region could feel it in the air. It was almost as if time itself was holding its breath. Waiting. Something was about to happen. Something that would change this world forever.

 **On another planet, somewhere in the Grand Line...**

A beautifully made ship with a lion figurehead was currently bobbing like a cork in high waves, fighting against typhoon winds and sheetlike rain. A rapidly fluttering black flag marked it as a pirate ship. The grinning jolly roger wearing a straw hat painted on the sail confirmed it as the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the infamous **Straw Hat Pirates** , a good natured pirate crew with a total bounty of over 600 million berries.

"What the hell is going on with this storm?!" Shouted a rather frightened looking young man with an unusually long nose. This is **Usopp** , also known as 'Sniperking' (a title given to himself), the crew's resident sniper and chronic liar; with a bounty of 30 million berries.

"How should I know!" Replied a small humanoid reindeer like creature wearing a pink top hat, whom, like his companion, was currently holding onto the ship's railing for dear life. This is 'cotton candy lovin' **Tony-Tony Chopper** , a reindeer human hybrid (thanks to a zoan type devil fruit), and the crew's doctor; with a bounty of a measly 50 berries.

"Quit whinin' and start helpin'! We need to get ready for a Coup De Burst!" Hollered a large man with a metal nose and a light blue pompadour, who was currently wearing nothing but an unbuttoned hawaiian shirt and what looked like a speedo. This is 'Cyborg' **Franky** , formerly known as Cutty Flam, the crew's shipwright and inventor; with a bounty of 44 million berries.

"Don't be stupid! Even with a Coup De Burst we won't make it! The storm is just too big!" Snapped another young man with longish blond hair that hid one eye, and an oddly curly eyebrow over his visible one. This is 'Black Leg' **Sanji** , also known as 'Mr. Prince', the ship's chef and self proclaimed ladies man; with a bounty of 77 million berries.

"What do you think is the cause of this storm Miss. Navigator? Perhaps a seaking of some kind? It truly does not seem to be natural." A tall, beautiful, woman with long black hair questioned; remarkably calm for the situation. This is 'Demon Child' **Nico Robin** , the crew's archeologist; with a bounty of 80 million berries.

"You're right about that Robin, this storm is just too strange to be natural, even for the grand line! But I have no idea what could be causing it, these currents and wind patterns make no sense!" A younger girl with shorter orange hair replied, shouting to be heard over the wind. This is 'cat burglar' **Nami** , the crew's navigator and resident thief; with a bounty of 16 million berries.

"Yohohoho! It _is_ quite odd isn't it? Though it is quite refreshing to feel the rain on my skin, except I don't have any! Yohohoho, SKULL JOKE!" Laughed an oddly cheery skeleton with an afro and a top hat. This is 'Dry Bones' **Brook** \- also known as 'The Humming Swordsman', user of the revive-revive fruit, the crew's musician and living halloween decoration; with a bounty of 33 million berries.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK OVER THERE! THAT THING LOOKS AWESOME! LET'S SAIL OVER THERE!" Shouted a young man with incredibly messy black hair and a straw hat, currently sitting on the lion's head, pointing excitedly somewhere off into the storm. This is the one and only 'Straw Hat' **Luffy** , an easily distracted rubber man with a bottomless pit for a stomach; who is, surprisingly enough, the ship's captain with a bounty of 300 million berries.

"What 'thing'? All I see are clouds and the ocean." Stated a rather gruff swordsman with light green hair and three katanas at his waist. This is 'Pirate Hunter' **Roronoa Zoro** , former bounty hunter, and the crew's first mate and swordsman; with a bounty of 120 million berries. "Hey Usopp! Can you see what the captain's yelling about?"

"TOO BUSY NOT DYING!"

The swordsman sighed. Honestly, Usopp really needed to learn how to stay calm under pressure. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, the 'Thing' Luffy had seen earlier was quite a bit closer than he'd expected.

In fact, the Sunny was headed straight for it.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Nami screamed.

"Ahem… Would someone mind explaining, WHY THERE IS A _FREAKING HOLE_ IN THE SKY?!

"Shit."

"EHHHH?!"

"..."

"Yohohoho!"

"I don't know how, but this is probably your fault Moss-head.""

"ALRIGHT! ADVENTURE!"

"... Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you people."

"NAMI! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"I can't. The Sunny can't turn fast enough. We'll be sucked in."

"We're gonna die. Goodbye cruel world."

"QUIT BEIN' SO MELODRAMATIC."

"WOO HOO! YEAH!"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!"

On that note, accompanied by insane laughter by Luffy and screams from everyone else, the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hats were sent hurling into the tear in the sky. As the last of the ship passed through, the gap sealed shut in a flash of light and the storm completely vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Look out pokemon world, the Straw Hats have arrived.

* * *

So, what do you think? Any good?

The next chapter will be quite a bit longer, as this is just the prolouge.

 **Next time** **on General Chaos:** _'Crash-Landing From the Sky, the Chef and the Professor! Just What_ is _a Pokemon Anyway!?'_


	2. Sanji

Hello everyone! Dragon here, sorry it took so long to update! Last week was my school's play, or for you theater folks out there -Tech Week- meaning I was up at school until 7:00 PM all week and barely had enough time for homework. (meaning _no_ time for writing) My tablet fried itself too, so I couldn't work on it during free time either... At least my dad found an ancient one in the basement that still functions, so that's a plus.

On the bright side, I already started the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long to finish. (Or it could, who knows, my time management skills suck.)

NOW! ON TO THE REAL STUFF!

Welcome to the **Review Reply Corner**! The part where the author amuses herself by making characters reply to her lovely reviewers, and actually answers questions and stuff! Joining us today, we have the star of this chapter- The Chef Sanji from One Piece! Say hi Sanji!

Sanji: "~Hello to all you lovely ladies out there!~"

What about our male readers?

Sanji: "Don't care."

Wow. Harsh. ALRIGHT! Onto our first reviewer!

 **TheSuperMario** said

 **Add some more! I want to see the world go crazy with the straw hats enough to give Arceus a migraine!**

Aww! Our first reviwer! I am totally giving you an internet hug right now! And thank you so much for your support!

Sanji: "Hey! Why are they getting all the hugs! I want a hug too Dragon-swan!"

You can have a hug later Sanji. Now our next reviewer!

 **avatoa** said

 **This...This..is gonna be so got dang awesome! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

YES! IT SHALL! I couldn't wait to write it either, the prolouge was originally part of this chapter, but I thought it flowed better if they were seperated.

Sanji: "And of course, I'm the star!"

Drama queen

Sanji: "Hey!"

ALRIGHT! Next Reviewer!

 **SilverShark Fang** said

 **Nice prologue. I think you wrote up their characters quite nicely. Try making it a bit longer next chapter.**

 **Kudos, dragon. Update soon!**

Hi Silver!

Sanji: "Wait- wait- who's he?"

A cool guy who actually inspired this story! He's a really fun guy!

Sanji: *glares at Silver* "You better not mess with my Dragon-swan."

Hey. Play nice casanova.

Sanji: "Who's Casanova?"

*Exasperated sigh* It means- you know what, nevermind. Anyway, thanks for the complements Silver! This chapter is indeed quite a bit longer than the prolouge, (Though chapter two is even longer, it's already ten pages long and I'm still not done...) like I mentioned earlier, and I hope you like it!

Anywho! New chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

'Pokemon Speech'

"Pokemon Thought"

Important Terms (Generally on a one-time-only basis, the only exceptions being time or place-skips, titles, and stuff in my author's notes. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or One Piece. I am not Japanese, nor a guy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 'Crash-Landing From the Sky, the Chef and the Professor! Just What is a Pokemon Anyway!?'**

The first thing Sanji noticed when he came to was that he was lying on a bed.

The second thing he noticed was that this was definitely not the Sunny.

But if this wasn't the Sunny, then…

The blond chef shot bolt upright.

"Gah!"

"Oh! It seems you're alright after all! You really had us going there for a while!"

Sanji turned towards the source of the voice, discovering it to be a man with brown hair, sideburns and a beard wearing tan cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt underneath a white lab coat, currently sitting at a desk in a swivel chair.

Who the hell was this guy?

More importantly, where the hell was he?

The room he was in was rather plain, apparently some kind of guest bedroom, and sparsely furnished with a few pieces of office furniture. The floor, oddly enough for a bedroom, was greyish tile, and the walls were painted a somewhat boring beige color. Weird tile-like things covered the ceiling, every so often replaced with glowing light panels. (They were, of course florescent lights, however Sanji had never seen anything like them before.) The bed the Chef was sitting on was more of a cot than a bed, unmade, and was apparently collapsable. The only other things of note in the room consisted of a bookshelf crammed full of what looked like research notebooks, a window looking out into a yard bordered by a forest, and the odd contraption sitting on top of the desk. (A computer)

Apparently, the lab coat guy took his silence and mildly confused stare as a que to keep talking.

"That was quite the nasty fall you took, though I will admit I'm quite curious as to how you managed it at all. It's not every day you see someone fall from the sky you know."

"Wait. I fell from the sky?"

"Indeed!" The man cheerily replied. "Though you haven't seemed to sustain any injuries from crashing to the ground, though you left quite the crater in my yard. You scared the daylights out of the nearby Pokemon."

Sanji stared at him, totally baffled.

"What's a 'pokemon'?" he asked.

Lab coat guy fell out of his chair in shock.

"You don't know what a pokemon is?!" He yelled.

"No. I have no idea how I fell from the sky either. Where am I anyway?"

"Wait. You don't know what a pokemon is. Yet you show no signs of head trauma. Erm.. If you don't mind me asking, do you happen to have amnesia?"

Sanji stared at him. "No." Lab coat guy gaped in shock. "I remember everything up to the point where I woke up here. And you still haven't answered my questions."

"You're just outside Littleroot Town, in the Hoenn region."

"Never heard of it."

"What about Johto?"

"No."

"Kanto?"

"Nope."

"Sinnoh?"

"Nada."

"Unova? Kalos? The Indigo Plateau?"

"No, no, and no."

"I don't believe this. How could you possibly not know about pokemon, and never hear of Hoenn."

"I don't get it either Lab coat guy-san. Though I figure that this whole mess might have something to do with that weird hole in the sky."

"... Hole in the sky?"

"Yeah. We sailed right into it. One minute I'm on a ship with my crewmates in the middle of a storm and the next I'm sitting on a bed in who knows where with some guy in a lab coat talking about 'mons'."

"Where are you from exactly?"

"Originally the North Blue, but I grew up in the East Blue, and I was on the Grand Line. Judging by the look on your face you've never heard of any of those places."

"Nope."

"Damn. What exactly happened when I 'fell from the sky' Lab coat guy-san?"

"Well, first off, my name is **Professor Birch** , not 'lab coat guy', and secondly, I'm not really sure."

"Not really sure?"

"I couldn't really see what happened from where I was, but I'll tell you everything I know. I'd been up anyways, doing a bit of nocturnal research, when all of a sudden I saw a brilliant flash of light way up in the sky. I honestly hadn't the foggiest Idea what could have caused it, I assumed it had to be a pokemon at the time, though now I'm not so sure. The light stayed up there for a moment, then split into nine different sections, one quite a bit larger than the rest. Then they all shot off in different directions. One was headed straight for my lab. It crashed into the ground nearby it, I assumed it must have been a meteor or something, but imagine my surprise when I found you unconscious in the middle of a smoking crater. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

"Huh. I'm assuming you didn't find anyone else then, Professor-san."

"No one, just you. You're referring to those crewmates you mentioned earlier, right? I'm sorry, but I have almost no idea as to where they might be, but perhaps they fell from the sky as well, in different locations of course."

"I better go find them then. Thanks Professor-san." Sanji swung himself off of the bed and onto his feet, thankful for a moment that his apparent shooting star impersonation hadn't damaged his clothes.

"Wait!" Called Birch, stopping him just as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "You say you know nothing about Pokemon right?"

"Um, right."

"Then you are definitely not prepared to head out just yet. You see, Pokemon are creatures that live all over this world, there are countless different species and types, all of which have extraordinary abilities."

"So?"

"So, you are completely unprepared to deal with them. Pokemon can be quite dangerous creatures at times, even to those familiar with their abilities. I can't imagine how badly you would fare, without any information at all."

"Alright then Professor-san," Sanji took his hand off the doorknob, opting to lean on the doorframe for the time being. "Explain."

"Where should I begin? Hmm… well, you see, this world is widely inhabited by creatures known as **Pokemon**. We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping out one another. Several centuries ago humans created these items called 'pokeballs' that can be used to hold Pokemon. Pokemon, as a basic species, love to battle one another in order to get stronger. After a while, we humans began joining in on this natural occurrence, helping pokemon train for their battles, fighting alongside them in war, even refereeing their matches to prevent serious injury.

"The people who did so became known as **Pokemon Trainers**. Nowadays, in more peaceful times, Trainers and their pokemon travel all over the world to challenge **Pokemon leagues**. Leagues are series of ' **Gyms** ' all officiated by a **Gym leader** of some kind. The goal of a league is to earn all eight gym badges by defeating each gym leader. Those who succeed in this endeavor go on to the **official league** where they face off against other Trainers in a tournament. The Trainer who wins the tournament gets to challenge the **Elite Four** , the four best Trainers in that particular league.

'If they manage to beat all four, they are allowed to challenge the **Champion** for their title. The Champion is the current best Trainer in the world. However, there are other ways people have developed to bond with their pokemon, most notably **Pokemon Contests**. Contests are different from Leagues in that they focus more on the beauty of an attack, rather than its power. There are various rules, but I won't go into that. Are you with me so far?"

"Makes some sense. Though I would like to know more about these 'attacks'."

"Well you came to the right place! … Or rather crashed into it… anyway, as a Pokemon Professor I study these creatures in order to learn more about them. But that's getting a bit ahead of things, you see, here in the world of Pokemon, future Trainers and Coordinators begin their journeys at the age of ten, coming to **Pokemon Labs** like this one in order to get their **starter pokemon**. The type of Pokemon varies depending on the region. The starter they choose goes with them on their journey as their first pokemon partner."

"Wait a second, you people let ten year olds galavant about the countryside by themselves with nothing but a 'Pokemon' for protection?"

"Erm, … yes."

"... Alright, continue."

"Right! Anyway, The starter pokemon generally are one of three types, Water, Fire, and Grass. Though as I said before, the kind of pokemon offered depend on the region. Each kind of pokemon has a different move set, or kind of attacks they are capable of using. These attacks, if they could be accomplished by humans, would be considered super powers."

"Oh, so kind of like Devil Fruit powers, but without the inability to swim."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but sure. I'll try and give you a bit more information on types and such…"

* * *

 **One Hour and Many Questions Later…**

"Ok. I think I get it. Every pokemon has a different type, different types can use different moves more or less effectively. Pokemon evolve after becoming stronger, gaining the ability to learn more moves. Some types of Pokemon can evolve up to two times, while some do not evolve at all. Certain kinds also have different forms that can be accessed under certain conditions without evolving. People catch pokemon by throwing Pokeballs at them while they're weak or with their permission. Pokeballs do not work on pokemon that have already been captured. A trainer can choose to release a Pokemon at any time, and released pokemon can be caught by other trainers."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Alright, can I go now? God knows what kind of trouble my idiot Captain has gotten into by now."

"Well, not just yet. I have a few things to give you first. Follow me." Stated Birch, leading Sanji into the next room, which certainly seemed more like a lab than the room they'd been in before, and was lined with complicated equipment, a metal table sitting in the middle of the room. He rifled around in some drawers until he found what he'd been looking for, an odd cardlike black and gold device, a handful of those weird expanding marbles known as pokeballs, and a small black spiral notebook with a pencil sticking out of the spine. He held up the black and gold device. "This is a **pokedex** , it contains information on everything currently known about pokemon in it. It's also your ticket into signing up for contests or leagues. Going on a Pokemon journey is your best bet to find your friends, Trainers and Coordinators can get quite a bit of attention, and attracting attention makes it more likely for your friends to find you. All I need to do is… Oh. Um, this is embarrassing, uh, what is your name?"

"Sanji."

"Er, what's your last name?"

Uh oh. Wait, that could work…

"Prince." he stated after a moment's hesitation that went unnoticed by the Professor.

"Alright! Here you are!" Birch finished messing with the device and handed it to Sanji. "I also uploaded a few maps of the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, since you have no experience with the area. Here are a few pokeballs," He handed Sanji the pokeballs, which like the pokedex before them, disappeared into his pocket. "And here is this." He gave Sanji the spiral notebook, which he received with a confused look. "Storebought pokemon food is never as good as homemade, there are a handful of recipes in there, along with plenty of space for your own. It's also got a few pokeblock and Poffin recipes in there as well."

"How did you know I was a chef?"

"You talk in your sleep. Loudly."

"..."

"Back on topic," Birch continued, producing three more pokeballs. "Since you landed in my yard, I feel a bit responsible for you. So go ahead and pick one of these Hoenn starter pokemon:" He pressed each of the three pokeballs, releasing three pokemon in a flash of red light. "Meet Treecko,Torchic, and Mudkip!" he said with a grin.

The first pokemon reminded Sanji of a gecko, with yellowy eyes, green scales, a red underbelly and a darker green tail.

The second pokemon was a little orange chick. It quite literally looked like a flaming baby chicken.

The third was obviously some kind of fish thing, mostly blue with a dorsal fin on it's head and two smaller orange fins on its cheeks. It kind of reminded Sanji of a puppy, especially when it began chasing it's tail fin, earning an exasperated sigh from Treecko and a sweatdrop from Torchic.

 _'He really is an idiot.'_ stated Treecko.

 _'You have no idea.'_ Torchic replied.

Sanji blinked. Did those multicolored anthropomorphic animals just talk? With actual sentences?

"Uh, Professor-san? Didn't you say Pokemon could only say their species name?"

"Yes, Sanji-san, though there is evidence that those simple phrases hide an incredibly diverse language system. Why?"

"I think I can understand pokemon speech." Sanji replied, mentally noting that this was most likely the weirdest thing he had ever said.

"What?! That's amazing! I've only heard of a few pokemon who could use human speech, and even fewer humans who could understand pokemon speech! You are quite the prodigy!"

"Yeah, no." Sanji stated. "I'm just guessing, but I'd say it has more to do with the weird hole in the sky that got me here in the first place. From what I can tell, it was probably a portal to an alternate dimension. Maybe even another planet."

 _'You're from another planet? COOL!'_ yelled the Mudkip excitedly. Yup. Definitely like a puppy. Maybe even Luffy.

'Alternate dimensions? Other planets? What are you, an alien?' Treecko frowned. _'Your eyebrow sure is weird enough.'_

"Alright, I am definitely not picking you now." Sanji retorted to the grass type.

 _'Hm! Surprising! I didn't actually believe you could understand us, though I suppose I was wrong about that. Nice to meet a human I can actually hold a decent conversation with, Sanji-san.'_ the Torchic commented politely.

The mudkip had gone back to chasing its tailfin again.

 _'Idiot.'_ the remaining two pokemon stated.

Birch was still fangirling about Sanji's ability to understand pokemon.

("Ohmygoshthinkofthescientificimplications!It'sjustsoCOOL!")

"Hey Professor-san." Sanji called, interrupting Birch's rant.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'll pick the Torchic."

"Oh! Alright then. Here's his pokeball. By the way, I'd suggest heading over to the Sinnoh region first, I'm almost positive a few of the other lights went off in that direction."

 _'Really? You picked me?'_ the Torchic questioned, sounding rather surprised. Treecko looked a tad jealous, and Mudkip was totally oblivious. Birch zapped the both of them back into their pokeballs.

"Well that Treecko insulted my eyebrow, and that Mudkip wasn't exactly that intelligent."

 _'You have a point there.'_ the Torchic replied, nodding.

"By the way Sanji-san, as a word of advice, Sinnoh may be your best bet of getting back home as well."

"How so?"

"You see, there are a handful of extremely rare super powerful pokemon in the world called Legendary Pokemon, at least three in every region. Sinnoh has two who may be able to help in your situation, Dialga and Palkia, the pokemon of time and space, respectively. If they can't help you, I'm not sure who can."

"Alright, so head to Sinnoh, find my friends, then find a couple of legendary pokemon. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I haven't explained pokemon centers yet! If your Torchic there or any other pokemon you catch get injured, take them to the nearest pokemon center. They're pretty hard to miss, they're generally larger buildings with a red roof and a pokeball sign. You know, I probably ought to just give you a field guide. Hold on a second…"

"... Is he always this disorganized?"

 _'Pretty much, I've been here for about a year now, so I know him pretty well. He loses things a lot, and gets off topic rather easily. If his assistant didn't work here, he'd most likely be unable to find anything. By the way, I can help you with most basic information about pokemon; and though I'm sure that the field guide will have more information than I do, I can give you a good amount.'_

"Thanks then, Torchic-san. By the way, do you have a name? I can't just keep calling you Torchic-san all the time."

 _'Actually, I don't have a name. Though most trainers give their pokemon nicknames, wild pokemon distinguish each other more on smell and little details the majority of humans wouldn't catch.'_

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "Then I suppose I'll have to give you one."

 _'Make it a good one, I don't want to have a stupid name.'_

Sanji laughed slightly, he was glad his choice was turning out to be a good one.

"AHA!" Birch exclaimed, coming back with a book and a backpack. "Here you go! I found a few more things that might be useful as well and put them in here." he gestured to the backpack. "Well! Looks like you're all set! Go ahead and give me a call once you get to Sinnoh, I'm certain your travels will be quite interesting."

"Right. Thanks again Professor-san." he gave a slight wave as he strolled out of the lab, the black backpack slung over his shoulder and the Torchic following close behind. After about five or six minutes of walking in silence, only stopping so Sanji could check the map, the Torchic decided to attempt to start a conversation.

 _'So,'_ he began. _'You're really from another world?'_

"From what I can tell, yeah, though I'm not exactly sure how I ended up here. Or fell from the sky."

 _'You seem pretty calm for someone who randomly ended up in another world with no explanation.'_

"Well, in all honesty, I've seen weirder."

 _'Seriously?'_

"I've sailed up a mountain, been eaten by a whale the size of a mountain, seen giants, helped stop a war, gotten blasted up into the sky, sailed on clouds, been to an island in the sky, helped defeat a guy who called himself a god, crashed down from the sky with help from an octopus, helped completely destroy a secret government organization and an island, sailed into supposedly haunted waters, met a talking singing skeleton with an afro who later joined the crew, had my shadow stolen by a giant dracula wannabe, fought zombies, fought a guy who could make himself invisible, and fought a giant beast that made most giants look tiny, nearly died because of sunlight before I got my shadow back; all while sailing in a sea with unpredictable weather and a total lack of normal logic." The Torchic stared at him with wide eyes. "Like I've said. I've seen weirder."

 _'You and your crew must be something else if you lived through all that. I honestly wonder what a legendary could have done in order to survive that. What are they like? … did you say you have a_ skeleton _on your crew?'_

"His name is Brook, and yes."

 _'How did_ that _happen?!'_

"It's a long story."

 _'Well, we have nothing better to do.'_

"Alright then Kasai, I'll tell you."

 _'Who's Kasai?'_

"You."

The newly dubbed Kasai grinned, well, as well as a creature with a beak could grin.

 _'My name means fire? Awesome!'_

* * *

Did you like it? Sanji in character? Any questions or concerns?

Read and review please! I don't mind constructive criticism either! (Plus you get to ask Robin stuff next time... :D )

Any flames will be mailed to Ace.

 **Next Time on General Chaos:** _'The Munna and the Demon! Introducing Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan!'_


	3. Robin

*Mushu voice* I LIVE!

Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry it took so freaking long to update, this chapter's actually been sitting on my computer for a while, gathering dust. I suppose I owe you a bit of an explanation for my absence, so without going into too much detail, a day before I'd planned to publish this chapter I had a panic attack. It took me several weeks to fully recover from it, since I'd never had one before, and he next thing I know it's Thanksgiving week and everyone and their dog was in town and doing family stuff and it was almost Finals Week. (Midterms for you lovely british folks) I'm sorry to say that a combination of distractions and the accursed procrastination bug took over from there.

Of course, losing my plot bunny and finding two completely different ones didn't help much. BUT! thanks to two lovely reviewers and some help from the stars of this chapter, I finally managed to track the little stinker down. Now all I have to do is get it to tell me all its secrets! *Maniacal laughter and lightning flashes*

AHEM. Anywho, onto the fun stuff!

*announcer voice* Drumroll please!

 _It's_ the **VIEWER REPLY CORNER! (Extended addition, since I've been gone so long)**

Joining us this time are the lovely stars of this chapter, Nico Robin and Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan! Say hi guys!

Robin: *waves* "Hello."

Cilan: "Uh. Hi? Why am I here again?"

Because you're helping answer reviews, Ci.

Cilan: "I mean, why me? it's Robin's chapter."

Because I said so. And Chili bet me 20,000 Poke that you wouldn't.

Cilan: *Makes exasperated face*

Robin: "Perhaps we should answer our first review?"

Right! ONTO OUR FIRST REVIEW!

 **avatoa** Said

 **Oh dear God no. Not Cilan, man. Wait a second does Ash exist here? If he doesn't, then maybe Cilan will act more normal than in in the anime. If Cilan sticks to the anime script, Zoro is gonna kill him. And I'm being super serial here.**

Cilan: "... I'm not sure whether or not to be insulted."

Don't worry Ci, I already had a pleasant chat with avotoa a while ago, they were just a bit concerned since they feel you act like a dick in the anime. I'll stick a copy of the conversation at the bottom since it has some spoilers for the current chapter- that and it's a bit long.

Cilan: *kicked puppy face* "They think I'm a dick?"

Robin: "The Black and White anime _did_ portray you as rather self-important."

Cilan: *Sits in corner growing mushrooms*

*looks at Cilan with eyebrows raised* Oh-kay then… Next review.

 **Pikminfan** said

 **I love the story! More please! I wonder what Pokemon the others will get? Can't wait for the next chapter!**

Robin: "Well, Miss Author-san does have all our pokemon teams picked out already, and she seems rather excited about which pokemon she paired with each of us. However, since she hasn't decided whether or not Cilan will accompany me on my journey to find the rest of the crew, he currently does not have any sort of team, save Pansage-san."

Cilan: "So I'm on probation? … does no one like me?"

Oh relax Ci, I like you just fine. I'm currently leaning towards you sticking around anyhow.

Cilan: *cheering up*"Really?"

Robin: "Of course that means you'll be put through harrowing dangers, possibly become maimed, or even die. Our adventures aren't exactly the safe variety."

Cilan: *Stares at her in slight horror*

Well. On that note, next review!

 **Elfyliane** said

 **...Cela va être l'enfer avec Brook, non ? ;p**

Robin: "according to google translate, Elfliane said:' ... It's going to be hell with Brook , right?'"

Since I take Latin, not French, I'm going to assume for once that the dreaded Google Translate was correct.

Robin: "Brook's appearance will most likely be an issue for him, if that is what you were implying, and Miss Author-san would love any suggestions for solutions"

Cilan: "... Who's Brook?"

*Robin and Dragon exchange a glance*

You'll find out later Ci.

Cilan: "Why do I feel like this is going to end very badly?"

NEXT REVIEW!

 **Alder Niis** said

 **Ohhhhhh! I am just in love with this right now! Plus the chapter names are so cool and clever and ooooooohhhh! Sorry. But it really is very good. No, really. And I'll go now. ... BYE!**

Awww, thank you! By the way, your profile pic is adorable.

 **Firebird0315** said

 **Will the crew be separated for some time then meet each other at one point or will they run into one or two of their members and form small groups before the fated reunion?**

Robin: "Currently either option is plausible, though the second option is more likely."

Cilan: "The pokemon world is a big place, and there's quite a few ways to get extremely lost. Not to mention the various 'Team so-and-so's.' Since it's extremely likely that Robin's crewmates will get mixed up in trouble, the likelihood of them all locating each other in one fell swoop is not very high."

Probably an understatement there Ci, but we've got more reviews to go through. So, moving on to our next review!

 **Silvershark Fang** said

 **I don't have my laptop with me right now so i'm typing this from my phone.**

 **First, thanks for the shout out, D. This is one fine introductory chapter and look, it was a bit longer than before. I think? Anyhow, you start in Sinnoh too, yeah?**

 **I suggest a Lucario for Sanji. That'd be a pretty good matchup wouldn't u agree?**

 **Anyway, good luck! Update soon!**

Hey Silver! Thanks for the review! And yeah, pokemon-continuity-wise, this is set during Diamond and Pearl. Might just give your characters a cameo or two if you don't mind. Only if you don't mind. I don't wanna be an ass. As for the Lucario, although I do agree they'd be an interesting match, I've already picked out a Riolu for someone else. Not telling who though! *Evil grin*

 **Guest chapter 2 . Nov 16, 2015** said

 **Amazing chapter**

 **Guest chapter 1 . Nov 16, 2015** said

 **It was very good**

Assuming that you're the same guy... Thanks for the reviews!

 **NemesisDrive** said

 **So cool where are the others going?**

Robin: *looks at Dragon curiously*

*looks right back* Haven't decided yet. Depends on where their first pokemon's habitat is.

Robin: *Pouts imperceptibly*

 **CorpseNeko21** said

 **This story is friggin' amazing! I love how you paired up Sanji with a Torchic (*cough* Blaziken *cough* kicking moves) and I really do hope you won't give up like others, this story is only two chapters and I'm already in love. If people flame, ignore them and read the good comments. Because this is cool. And awesome.**

 **~Continue writing and update soon please!**

*Grins brightly* OH MY GOSH SOMEBODY ACTUALLY GOT IT! YAY! I totally did that on purpose. You friggin' rock!

Cilan: "? What?"

Robin: *glares at Dragon grumpily* "I really wish I knew more about pokemon habitats right now."

 **CorpseNeko21** said

 **Time for hypothesis (I'm soooo wrong):**

 **Luffy will be getting Chimchar, Zoro might get a Oshawott and we already know Sanji already got torchic.**

 **Luffy is a monkey like boy and Infernape uses physical attacks like punches and kicks, like Luffy.**

 **Zoro gets an Oshawott because Samurott is a bad ss who uses swords.**

 **Sanji gets Torchic because Blaziken kicks and is a fire type like Sanji's Jambe.**

 **Chopper, Franky and Brook won't get pokemon (since they are weird in their own way) because it makes sense.**

 **Soo... Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova are on the list.**

 **Do you guys agree?**

 **(I have already read 2nd chapter, just that I posted on it already :P)**

Yay! Two reviews from the same person! Now, let's see if I can prove/disprove your hypotheses without giving too much away. Nobody will be getting a Chimchar, the Oshawott is _extremely likely_ but won't be the first _,_ Brook and Franky _will_ have pokemon, but Chopper's more likely to just befriend a few.

Robin: "So Hoenn and Sinnoh, huh?" *smiles slightly*

Dammit Robin! You are _not supposed to know that!_

Cilan: "I'm just going to say we should move on before something crazy happens."

*Dragon pulls out sunglasses and a Neuralizer straight from MIB*

Cilan:*eyes wide* "OK NEXT REVIEW."

 **Eskaya** said

 **Awesome! Finally found a good opxpokemon FF! Pls update soon! (Sry I'm from Germany and I don't speak and write english very well. ._., )**

Cilan: "Dragon is a bit… uh.. busy, right now," *winces at Neuralizer flash* "but your english isn't bad at all- at least it looks fine to me. And thank you for your review!"

 **Nerv** said

 **Why would Sanji need a pokemon? He can already fly and light his leg on fire, he's more than capable of surviving on his own.**

 **Red** said

 **What should have happened:**

 **Birch: "You need a pokemon to defend yourself!"**

 **Sanji: "I fought a giant that makes regular giants look tiny, and a wolf man with a body that was as tough as iron. I think I can defend myself just fine without a pokemon."**

*All evidence of the Neuralizer incident has vanished*

Alright, I'm going to address both of these at once. Sanji's Torchic was a _gift_. Sure he doesn't technically _need_ Kasai, but a pokemon crossover without any pokemon is a moot point. And boring. The main justification I have for giving the Straw Hat's pokemon was already gone over by Birch- They need to attract attention, _and_ they need to _blend in_. The Pokemon world doesn't have anything remotely like the Straw Hats, if they just went about willy nilly doing the impossible like they usually do, they'd get annihilated by not only the pokemon government, but hunted down by the various poke-villains for their abilities; and although they're probably not going to hold out long with their trouble-magnet tendencies, most of them aren't dumb enough to immediately antagonise everybody when they hardly know a thing about where they are, how they got there, and how to get back. I've got a fail safe for Luffy.

I should probably clarify the timeline though. _**This story takes place right after Thriller Bark.**_ So no flying Sanji. No new world stuff. May or may not decide to include Haki.

 **Sonicxpokemon** said

 **plz update :)**

Robin: "I believe this should suffice."

 **Darkskeleton** said

 **I half expected sanji to try to cook it... of course if it speak, it's ore troublesome. But I do expect Luffy to try to eat one**.

True… true. And probably.

Robin: "Knowing Captain-san, he will."

Cilan: "A… _live_ pokemon?"

Robin: "Yes."

Pretty much.

Cilan: "..." T_T "You people are crazy."

You're just now noticing this?

Cilan: "Just what have I gotten myself into?"

 **NoSignalBlueScreen** said

 **This appears to be promising!**

Cilan: "If by promising you mean Zubatshit insane, then yes. That's exactly what this is."

 **Cyber Orteck** said

 **Yay for Sanji! I think the Pokemon should be wary of them, ooh I can't wait to see more! Sanji and Torchic are perfect together! Both are fiery kickers! Update this please!**

IT HATH BEEN UPDATED. Also, thank you for your excited review!

 **minchen0897** said

 **Gosh**

 **This is awesome!**

 **I just was curious about this cross-over thing and since i'm currently fangiring One Piece like a mad(wo)man i looked there- got curious about Pokémon Cross Over and-**

 **found this amazing piece of work!**

 **WOW! I'm flashed. Your writing-style is really nice and i think you catch Sanji (and in the previous chapter the others too) quite well in-character.**

 **Same goes for Professor Birch, for as much as i can say :D**

 **Well done! I hope you will keep on updating this story, i want to know what happens next!**

OMG Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! You and Cyber up above are the ones who helped me kick off my procrastination bug, and update this darn thing. Also I am thrilled I have corrupted you to the ways of the Crossover my friend. *Nods solemnly*

Internet cookie?

Cilan: "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Robin: "Not a clue."

Alright Folks, that just about wraps this up! *announcer voice* Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for… THE STORY!

* * *

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

 _'Pokemon Speech'_

 _"Pokemon Thought"_

 **Important Terms** (Generally on a one-time-only basis, the _only_ exceptions being time or place-skips, titles, and stuff in my author's notes. )

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or One Piece. If I did, Brock would still be in the show and Ace would be among the living.

* * *

 **'The Munna and the Demon! Introducing Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan!'**

Meanwhile, in the Dreamyard just outside Striaton City in the Unova region, an odd little pokemon was floating about. It looked rather like an upside down dollop of light pink cream with shiny salmon colored eyes and a single salmon oval on it's forehead. The back half of the creature was covered in a floral pattern, the petals a dark purple and the centers the same salmon as the oval. This is a **Munna** , a pokemon only found here in the Dreamyard. This _particular_ Munna was currently peeking out from behind a small ruined wall at a smoking crater not too far away. Why exactly? Concidering all of the other pokemon in the Dreamyard had run as far away from it as possible. The reason was actually quite simple.

Munna eat dreams.

They quite literally eat dreams of pokemon and humans alike, though they love to eat nightmares the most. Since they consume dreams as a food source, they've become quite adept at sensing them; and there was _something_ in that crater having one heck of a nightmare. The question was, what was it? The Munna shivered subconsciously.

Maybe it was a _monster_ or an _alien_.

Did it eat Munnas?She didn't know, but that curious part of her she'd had since she'd hatched practically begged her to go find out. After a few more moments of internal debate, the Munna's hunger joined forces with her curiosity, and she floated towards the smoking wreckage.

She kept as quiet as she possibly could, doing her best to not disturb the dreaming thing. It wouldn't be good if she woke it up, it might eat her after all, she wouldn't get to eat any dreams either. As she hovered closer through the dispersing smoke, the feeling of the dream grew ever stronger.

What kind of horrors would a creature have to go through to have such a nightmare? The Munna couldn't even _see_ the creature, but she could feel its nightmare pushing at her subconscious, begging to be eaten. But first things first. She wanted to figure out just what this thing _was_ before she began poking around in its head.

For all she knew it could give her indigestion.

As she drew closer she began to see a form up ahead. The shape didn't _look_ like a pokemon, maybe it was some undiscovered- wait. She'd seen forms like that before. But where- A human.

A human girl.

An _injured_ human girl.

Oh my.

And her _dream_ , no, her _nightmare_. It was so strong. So terrible. She _had_ to help. Find help. Yes. _Human_ help. But who could, perhaps, yes. Into town. To the gym. Find help. _Must_ find help. But first. Ease her pain. Eat the nightmare. Turn it to mist. Make it go away. She floated closer to the girl. She hovered above the sleeping form. She breathed it in. The nightmare. She was there. In the dream. Watching. For a moment. Like always. There was the girl. She was younger? A town. A big tree. Who are- no. Oh no. The clover man. Then flames. Remember to laugh. Oh no oh no ohnoohno ohArceusnopleasenodon'tdoitnopleaseno. Running. Fear. OhArceuspleaseno! The stone. Not right. Dream gone. Falling. Saved. Didn't want to be. Found. Stayed. Happy. For a moment. Scared. Worry. Something to lose. Running. Gave up. Torture. Horrors. Ended.

It was over.

Hell.

That was what she'd seen.

That woman's life had been hell.

Not even Darkrai could create such horrors.

She needed to get help. _Now._ The girl's slumber had become dreamless, but she was still hurt. She'd fallen from the sky after all.

 **(This is a line break)**

The Munna blasted through Striaton City fast enough to make Rayquaza jealous. She was on a mission. Totally oblivious to the cars and people swerving and dodging to get out of her way. She was looking for a specific building. _There._ Striaton City Gym. Home of the Trio Badge.

And _them_. Those boys. Those nice boys. Wild pokemon liked them. They were trustworthy. They cared about pokemon. They cared about people too. The Munna slammed through the doors of the gym, startling the restaurant patrons as she zoomed about, looking for those boys.

The gym leaders. Fire. Water. Grass. _There._ She zoomed straight up to Fire.

' _Help! Help! I need your help!'_ she cried, trying to make him understand.

"What in the world? A Munna?" asked Fire, a man with cherry red hair reminiscent of the name wild Pokemon called him.

"Why on earth is a Munna here?" asked Water, brushing his dark blue hair out of his eye for a moment.

"She seems rather distressed. What's wrong?" asked Grass. The green haired man. The kindest, at least to the Munna's knowledge.

' _Help! There's a girl who needs help! In the Dreamyard!'_

"Maybe she's hungry?" asked Fire.

The Munna shook her head vigorously. ' _No! No, No No! I'm not_ hungry _! There's a girl! A girl in serious danger!_ '

"Don't be ridiculous **Chili** , Munna eat dreams as their main source of food." Water stated calmly.

"I'm not so sure **Cress** , she sounds pretty hungry to me." Fire retorted.

' _For the last time I AM NOT HUNGRY! There is a girl in_ danger _! A GIRL IN DANGER!'_

The Munna was at her wits end. Perhaps these boys _were_ helpful, but Arceus they were _dense_! Luckily for her, all of her worried yelling had caught the attention of one of the gym leader's pokemon, more specifically Grass's; and **Pansage** popped out of his pokeball. Pansage was a small monkey pokemon, mostly green with a small tree on its head and two leaves on the tip of its tail.

' _What's all the commotion about?'_ he asked.

' _Thank Arceus, another pokemon! Mr. Pansage-san! I need your trainer's help!'_

' _Help with what?'_

' _In the Dreamyard! There's a critically injured girl! A human girl! She needs help, fast!'_

The grass type's eyes widened.

"Pansage? Do you have any idea what Munna here is so worked up about?" asked Grass.

' _We don't have time to chat_ _ **Cilan**_ _, Miss Munna-chan, help me pull my trainer! It will take to long if we wait for them to sort it out!'_ She nodded to Pansage and quickly grabbed the front of Grass's shirt, the grass type pushing his leg in the same direction, attempting to drag him out the door.

"What the? You want me to follow you?"

' _YES! We need to go, NOW! No time to lose!'_ the Munna cried.

"You might as well go with them Cilan, it's probably nothing serious, and it's a slow day anyway." Water suggested.

"Alright then, Munna, lead the way." Grass stated, nodding determinedly.

' _Thank Arceus.'_ Sighed the Munna. ' _Come, now, quickly! We don't have much time!'_

She began a charge through downtown once again, though a bit slower to make sure Grass could keep up. However she still caused quite the stir.

Meanwhile, Cilan wondered to himself just _what_ could have gotten this Munna so stressed out. He had a bad feeling that his brother had been way off base when he said it wasn't serious. Yet he somehow felt like this was _supposed_ to happen, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

He followed Munna throughout town, thanking Arceus he was in good shape because, _damn_ , that pokemon could move fast. As they went farther and farther away from town he began to wonder just _where_ they were taking him.

His question was soon answered.

"The Dreamyard?" he wondered aloud. "Why the Dreamyard?"

' _This way! This way! Hurry! Hurry!'_ the Munna cried.

Pansage, clinging to Cilan's shoulder for dear life, wondered as well- but about much different things. Like what was so special about this girl that got a wild Munna to try and assist her. He quite quickly found out. Laying in the middle of the Dreamyard in a huge crater was a woman.

Perhaps in her late twenties, she was quite striking, with shoulder length black hair and an attractive body. Her clothing fit her quite well, a pair of knee high black leather boots and a short black leather dress that showed off her curves. She was completely unconscious, and her arm… Arms were not supposed to bend that way.

"Oh hell." Cilan breathed. "So this is what caused all that commotion. We need to get her to a hospital. Pansage, return please." he zapped Pansage back into his pokeball, and began slowly making his way towards the strange girl, finally arriving at her side. He winced when he got a good look at her arm. Arms were _definitely_ not supposed to bend that way. He gingerly picked her up bridal style, careful not to jar her arm. He looked at the Munna.

"I don't suppose she's your trainer?"

Munna shook her head. ' _No. In all honesty she might not even be a human at all. She did fall out of the sky after all. Perhaps she's an angel."_

"Didn't think so." Sighed Cilan. 'She sure is pretty though.' He thought to himself. 'GAH! FOCUS! Injured lady here! wait until AFTER she's safe before you start thinking she's pretty!' He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Let's get her to the hospital right away."

' _Right. I hope she'll be OK. She's been through enough already.'_

He quickly began his trek back into town, extremely careful not to jar the girl's arm or wake her. He spotted Striaton's Officer Jenny soon after reaching the outskirts of town. Munna got her attention with a **Swift** fired into midair. Swift was a rather simple normal type move that shot star shaped beams at an opponent. In any case, it got Jenny's attention.

"A Munna?" She asked, noticing the pokemon first. "Cilan? Wait, what-? Oh my."

"Officer Jenny, this girl is in pretty bad shape, we need to get her to the hospital right away." The Grass-type gym leader managed, attempting to catch his breath. Jenny nodded.

"Get in, right away!" She commanded firmly, and Cilan obliged, clambering into her sidecar, once again careful not to jar the girl's damaged arm. Jenny slammed on the gas and began expertly weaving her way through town at high speed. "What on earth happened?" She interrogated.

"I have no idea," He replied. "This Munna showed up in the gym and all but dragged me to the dreamyard."

"The Dreamyard?"

"Yes. This girl was in the middle of a huge crater, I have no clue what could have done _that_ , and her arm…"

"I see, so whatever must have done this was long gone before you arrived."

"Right."

"But what about that Munna? Is it the girl's?"

"No, from what I can tell, Munna's a wild pokemon."

"A wild pokemon? Maybe _it_ saw what happened."

"Who knows, but perhaps Munna was simply attracted to a particular flavor of this girl and decided to help."

"Maybe," Jenny began, then stopped her train of thought as she pulled to the curb. "We're here. Let's get her inside. Quickly, Cilan!"

"Right!"

 **(This is a line break)**

The first thing Robin felt was pain. Not extreme, but that throbbing, irritating pain one gets when something is attempting to heal. It also itched. Her eyes fluttered open. Where was she? A hospital of some kind? But what hospital helped pirates?

Wait.

The technology in this room. It was far more advanced than anything she had ever seen before, and she doubted that even the infamous _Vegapunk_ had such equipment. This was certainly not the Grand Line- she couldn't smell the sea- perhaps that tear the Sunny had sailed through was a rip in space. Intriguing. It was possible she may have traveled through time as well. She hoped her friends were alright. Now, just what was causing that- Oh.

Ouch.

Well, at least it was only her wrist, and the cast didn't look so bad either. She rather liked the flowers.

'How did I get here?' She wondered. 'What happened exactly? It seems as though my injury came from whatever occurred when we went through that tear, and I'm assuming that our entry into this world caused all of us to be separated. Otherwise there would be quite a bit more noise.' She smiled softly at that thought, then frowned.

This would be the first time since the Enies Lobby incident that she was away from her friends. Though it was true her self-worth and confidence had improved since then, she still didn't feel quite right without them by her side. Brook's music, Franky's cola obsession, Chopper's ridiculous way of hiding, Nami's fiery temper, Usopp's lying, Sanji's chivalry, Zoro's constant training, and Luffy's -well- Luffy-ness.

Without them, she felt incomplete.

Suddenly the door to the room slid open, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! It seems you're awake, thank goodness!" a sweet voice chirped. Said voice belonged to a rather sweet looking individual in a knee length modest light pink dress, white apron, and a nurse's hat. Her hair was- interesting. It was a hot pink color and done up into two low ponytails that had been pinned back up to create circles. Alright then. It was impractical, but nice enough. "You gave all of us quite the scare!"

"Pardon me Miss Nurse-san, but how did I arrive in your care? I can't seem to remember much of what happened."

"Oh! Of course you don't," the pink haired nurse stated, chiding herself slightly. "I'm afraid you were unconscious when you were brought in, and your arm was in rather rough condition. You were quite lucky my Audino's Heal Pulse was able to mend the majority of your injuries."

What on earth was an Audino and what in the world was a Heal Pulse? Perhaps it was some sort of medical equipment? Whatever it was, it was certainly only present in _this_ world, considering the archeologist had no clue what it was. Well, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"What exactly is an Audino?"

"You must not be from Unova then," the Nurse said, nodding slightly. "an Audino is a pokemon, more specifically, one of those that help myself and the other Nurse Joys throughout the Unova region."

"I'm assuming these 'pokemon' are rather common here, although I'm afraid I have never heard of them. Though perhaps 'pokemon' are called something different where I am from."

The Nurse, Nurse _Joy_ , looked rather surprised, she obviously hadn't expected that.

"Well, where should I start…"

 **Two Hours and a Very Confusing Conversation Later…**

"So you're from another world. Possibly another dimension."

"In short, yes, that is my best guess as to what occurred."

The, at this point rather frazzled, pink haired nurse sighed. "Well, I at least hope my explanation on Pokemon helped."

"Very much so, Miss Nurse-San. In fact, I'm quite intrigued about the origins of such intelligent and powerful creatures. They are truly fascinating." Robin smiled slightly at the kind woman. "I'm quite curious about how pokemon's moves may be used to assist others in need as well as human beings."

"Well, I'm afraid that's a bit out of my area of expertise, but I'm sure that Professor Juniper would love to debate about that with you. By the way, how is your wrist feeling? I never got a chance to ask, I suppose I got a bit sidetracked, it was the only part of your arm that Audino's Heal Pulse couldn't completely mend."

"My wrist is feeling fine, and I will admit, I rather like the cast."

"That's good to hear. I thought you might like the design, you see, you were originally found by a wild pokemon; more specifically a Munna, who has point blank refused to leave the premises since she helped bring you here; the pattern is the same as hers."

"I was rescued by a pokemon?"

"Well, more like she brought someone to help you and acted somewhat like a mother bird-type since then."

"I suppose I should thank her then, along with whoever helped her."

"That's not a bad idea, I'll let Munna in so you can get to know each other while I call Professor Juniper and see about getting you registered as a trainer. I can take you to meet the man who brought you in afterwards."

"Thank you for your assistance Miss. Nurse-san."

"No trouble at all! It _is_ my job." Nurse Joy smiled brightly and opened the door, her eyes widening in surprise for a split second before she ducked, allowing a light pink blur to shoot into the room. She blinked, straightening, then walked out of the room as the door slid closed, pretending that nothing had happened.

' _Oh my Arceus I thought she'd never let me in.'_ the Munna said ' _Are you alright miss? Well, I don't suppose you can actually understand me, but I still hope you're ok!'_

Robin looked at her, rather surprised. From what Nurse Joy had said, the ability to understand pokemon was absurdly rare, yet she could understand this Munna perfectly. Interesting.

"I am alright Miss. Munna-san, and I _can_ understand you."

' _Oh thank goodness you're alright! Though you probably ca- Did you just say you can understand me?'_

"Yes, I can. Though I am unsure as to why or how, though I wonder if it has anything to do with the accidental interplanetary travel."

The Munna was stunned. Apparently this girl who'd fallen from the sky was not only from _another planet_ , but could understand her as well. Well. Why not. Might as well take advantage of this.

' _If you can understand me, then I have a few questions for you.'_

"Go ahead."

' _Are you aware you fell from the sky like a downed Pidgey?'_

"I was not. I have no memory of arriving in this world, there is a blank space between entering what I suppose was a interworld rift with my friends, and awakening here."

' _What is your name?'_

"Miss. Munna-san, isn't more appropriate to introduce yourself before asking someone their name?"

' _Considering the majority of wild pokemon, including myself, don't have individual names, it is a bit of a moot point for us.'_

"Understandable. In my world, last names are generally stated first, but I understand that it is the opposite here. So, my name is Nico Robin, or in your world's terms, Robin Nico."

' _Robin-san? If you are from another world, what was it like there? I, um, I'm not quite sure how to explain this… but, Munnas like myself consume dreams as a part of our diet, and while we are; for lack of a better term, eating, the dream, we experience part of it. It depends on the strength of the dream, how much we see. When I found you, you were having a nightmare._

 _'I myself, along with the majority of my species, enjoy eating nightmares the most; for two reasons: nightmares are both very nutritious and good tasting, and because of the fact that we remove the pain of someone suffering… I wanted to help you, so I ate the nightmare, and… Did all of that, really happen? Is…'_

"Yes. That nightmare was made from my memories. Though the ending was a bit different. I was rescued. By some extraordinary, people. People who had become my family, my _nakama_. They declared war on the world, just to save me. And they won."

' _They sound like amazing people.'_

"They are. They truly are. And I have no doubt that they have arrived in this world much as I have, so I will not rest until I find them. We _will_ return home. _Together_."

The Munna was floored. No human she had ever seen or even _heard_ of would do something like that. Even for their friends. Robin and her friends were truly special, and perhaps, she could be too.

' _Robin-san. I- I wish to come with you. I want to help you find your friends, whatever it takes. Will- will you allow me to accompany you on your journey?'_

"You want to come with me?" Robin was thoroughly surprised. "I wouldn't want to take you away from your home."

' _You wouldn't be. Besides, I'd rather be caught by you than some doofus with no backbone.'_

Robin smiled, happy that she had a new companion to help her on her journey. "Very well then."

The Munna squeaked with joy as she landed on Robin's lap, just as Nurse Joy walked back in.

The pink-haired woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled. "I see you two have made friends. That's wonderful!" she said. "Oh! I almost forgot, here Robin-san, your pokedex and your pokeballs." Joy handed the still seated Archeologist the dark purple and light pink device and the standard set of six pokeballs. "I'd suggest heading to Nuvema town to get a starter, but I think you may have already found one." she nodded kindly to the Munna.

Robin smiled as the Munna nodded as best she could, floating up a bit off the bed as Robin got up. She was quickly forced to brace herself on her new companion as her legs nearly gave out from sitting for so long.

The Munna didn't mind as she helped her trainer-to-be stay balanced. The archeologist whispered her thanks as she put five of the pokeballs into her jacket pocket, and, following Nurse Joy's previous instruction, expanded the remaining pokeball. At the insistence of both the Munna and Nurse Joy, she waited until she had regained her balance (and by extension feeling in her legs), before she stood fully on her own.

"Are you certain you wish to come with me?" she questioned the Munna.

' _Of course!'_ she replied, rather forcefully. ' _I'm coming with you no matter what!'_

Robin smiled once again, and threw the pokeball in a light underhand toss, allowing it to gently tap the Munna's head and transport her inside in a flash of red light. The pokeball shook once, then with a 'dong' signaled a successful capture. Robin picked up the device and smiled.

 **(This is a line break)**

" **Munna: the Dream-Eater pokemon.**

 **Munna can eat the dreams of humans and pokemon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body. How this process occurs, and its effect on Munnas and their 'dream hosts', is currently unknown.**

 **This Munna is Female.**

 **This Munna's Ability is Telepathy, which allows it the pokemon to anticipate other's thoughts and actions. This improves depending on a pokemon's knowledge of its target.**

 **This Munna knows the following moves: Swift, Sleep Talk, Psywave, and Yawn."**

Dextra's clear robotic voice intoned.

' _Sounds about right.'_ the Munna hummed, floating beside Robin in front of the hospital section of the pokemon center. They were currently waiting for Nurse Joy to pull up with her van, since she'd insisted that Robin should take it easy for a few days before she 'went running around like a rapidash' and had turned a deaf ear to Robin's assurances there would be no running. ' _Though I know exactly what my dream eating does, unlike those scientist guys.'_

"I suppose I now have a decent idea as well." Robin nodded. "Miss. Munna-san, you mentioned that trainers sometimes give their pokemon companions names?"

' _Yes, though from what I've heard, it's not a very common practice.'_

"Would you like one?"

' _Really?!'_

"Really."

' _I would love a name, but I say_ you _should choose what it is. After all, you are my trainer now.'_

"Are you sure you don't have anything in mind?"

' _I don't, but you do.'_ she laughed at Robin's surprised expression. ' _My ability_ is _Telepathy, remember? Besides, I wanna know what you came up with!'_

"Alright. I was thinking about calling you Tsuki, it means 'Luck.' I thought it fitting since you saved my life."

' _I love it Robin-san!'_

"Tsuki it is then." Robin finished, just as Nurse Joy pulled up in her van.

"Ready to go girls?"

"Certainly."

' _Duh, we've been waiting on_ you _.'_

Robin had to stifle a laugh as she and Tsuki climbed (or in Tsuki's case, floated) into Nurse Joy's glaringly pink van.

They pulled up in front of the Striaton City Gym not long after.

"This is the place?" Robin questioned.

"Right! The Striaton City Gym, home of the Trio Badge, and a part-time restaurant. The man who brought you in is one of the Gym Leaders here."

' _Yup! Grass! That guy! He's nice, though his brothers are weird. Fire's dense, and Water is overly logical. Grass' Pansage is also pretty cool. He helped.'_ Tsuki chittered, nodding sagely, as Robin once again had to stifle her laughter. Earning her an odd look from Nurse Joy, since she didn't know Robin could understand pokemon. The pink haired Nurse shook her head as she parked her van, opting to ignore her otherworldly patient's oddities. She stepped out of her van, followed by Robin and Tsuki, and led the way into the restaurant Gym.

 **(This is a line break)**

"Cilan! Focus!" Hollered Chili as his brother was getting thoroughly pounded by the gym's latest challenger. "This is a _Gym Battle_ remember?!"

"Calm down Chili. You know full well why Cilan's distracted." Cress stated.

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know who the girl is, and Nurse Joy is the best in the business. She'll be fine, nothing he needs to _loose a Gym Battle over!_ "

The Water Type Gym leader sweatdropped. "Breathe Chili. The girl was in critical condition you know. Cilan was the one who brought her in, it's natural he'd feel responsible for her."

"Natural smatural."

"That's not a word Chili."

"Whatever! The point is he's hardly trying!"

"..."

"COME ON! REALLY?! YOU ARE LOOSING TO A FREAKING MAGIKARP. _WHO ONLY KNOWS_ _ **SPLASH**_. HOW ARE YOU LOOSING?!"

"Alright. I'll admit it. That's just sad."

"Hello boys! How's the Gym battle going?" Nurse Joy asked politely as she walked into the arena.

"Awful. Cilan's loosing. TO A FREAKING MAGIKARP!"

"Chili. Volume."

"WHATEVER!"

Robin walked into the arena, followed by Tsuki, and surveyed the room, raising an eyebrow at the ...battle. If you could even call it that. The challenger was literally shouting the word 'SPLASH!' at the top of his lungs and jumping into different poses like a bizarre cheerleader, while his Magikarp was spamming said move.

Which wasn't supposed to do anything.

But was somehow doing damage to a baffled Pansage.

And apparently confusing Magikarp as well.

Cilan looked just as confused as both pokemon, and was attempting to regain control of the battle- and failing miserably.

' _How in the name of Reshiram is that Magikarp winning?'_ Tsuki muttered, looking thoroughly baffled. ' _Splash isn't supposed to do_ anything, _let alone win a gym battle.'_

With one final Splash, Pansage was KOed. The referee raised his left flag, and stated in a rather confused tone: "Pansage is unable to battle, the winner is the Challenger Jayce from Nimbasa City."

The Challenger cheered as Cilan handed him a Gym Badge, and ran out of the building at top speed, without waiting for the green haired Gym Leader to say anything.

"He lost. To a freaking Magikarp. Who only used _SPLASH._ " Chili groaned. "What madness is this?"

"I was under the impression that the move Splash wasn't supposed to cause any damage at all." Robin stated, finally causing the brothers to notice her. "Yet the challenger won. Intriguing."

"Who's she?" Chili asked bluntly

"Excuse my brother, he's a bit of a hot-head."

"Hey!"

"My name is Cress, and this is Chili. Judging by the fact this is the same Munna from earlier, I assume you're the mysterious lady our younger brother rescued?"

"I believe so. My name is Robin Nico, and this is Tsuki, my new companion."

' _Hey Water. Sup Fire. I still think you're a doofus.'_

"So she _is_ your pokemon?" asked Chili.

"As of about an hour ago."

"I feel like this situation deserves an 'I told you so'."

"Shut up Cress."

"Our younger brother should be up here shortly, I assume you're here to meet him?"

"That would be correct."

"Great! Maybe now he'll actually _win_ battles!"

"Chili."

"Yes, O serious one?"

"Shut up."

' _You know what? I'm starting to like this guy!'_

Robin smiled softly at the brothers antics. They reminded her somewhat of her crew, with a bit more witty banter and less violence.

Meanwhile, Cilan climbed up the stairs into the stands, puzzling over his rather bizarre defeat. Once he arrived at the top and spotted Cress' knowing smirk, it took one second for him to connect the dots as to why Nurse Joy was here, two seconds to notice Tsuki, three seconds to notice Robin, four seconds to curse his luck, and five seconds to realise he had absolutely no idea what to say to her and realise he was gaping like a Gulpin.

"Uh, um, hi." He managed nervously. Wow. So graceful. She was going to think he was a moron. There goes any chance he had at impressing her.

"Hello, I understand that you were the one who helped Tsuki here save my life." Robin stated matter of factly, throwing Cilan for a loop at her non-reaction.

"Er, um, yes?" Well that answer was just terrific, Chili snickering in the background was not helping his rising embarrassment, and he was pretty sure he was blushing now. Dammit.

"Thank you. My name is Robin Nico," Robin started, then deciding that she might as well embarrass him some more, continued. "Might I know the name of my rescuer?"

Dear Arceus this was like a shitty romance soap opera. Cilan was half hoping he was on a hidden camera show at this point, having to fight the urge to run screaming from the room. He took a deep mental breath and managed to calm his nerves somewhat.

"Cilan. My name is Cilan."

"Nice to meet you Cilan."

"So… Robin, how exactly did you, um, well-"

"End up severely injured in a crater in the dreamyard?"

"Yes. That."

"I am not sure you would believe me." Robin gave a slight, knowing, smile.

Cilan was oddly tempted to pout at that. What was it about her that made him feel like he's known her forever?

"Sorry to interrupt- whatever this is- but it looks like we're about to hit the dinner rush. So how's about you two lovebirds explore the city a bit?" Chilli interjected. "Or something. Cilan is really weird."

" _ArceusdammitChili._ "

* * *

How'd I do? Good? Bad? Kill it with fire?

Internet cookies for those who review!

Flames will be given to Marco.

If anybody has any suggestions on whose chapter should be after Luffy's, It would be really helpful!

 **Next Time on General Chaos:** ' _Enter Luffy! Professor Oak's Headache!'_

* * *

The avatoa conversation, in case anybody wanted to read it:

 **Hey avatoa! I just wanted to assuage your fears here, this story takes place during Diamond and Pearl, so Ash is currently in Sinnoh meeting Dawn right about now. Ash and Cilan may meet, but not for a while. Besides that, I wasn't planning on making Ash entirely cannon, rather a bit more realistic with an age boost to fourteen. He'll also be more mature and a tad less of a dunderhead. (Since Zoro's going to be the first to meet him I figured he better get his act together. At least somewhat.)**

 **All that battle experience and Legendary encounters had to have SOME effect, right?**

 **The truth is I didn't even really plan on adding Cilan, and hadn't even watched any of Black and White before I started writing that chapter. I just knew I wanted Robin to have a Munna, and needed someone to get her into town. Cilan was the first character that popped in my head, and I was like 'Why not'. I've watched like ten episodes of B &W now and read his Bulbapedia page, so I've got some idea of how I want him to act. Hopefully you'll like my Cilan better than cannon Cilan!**

 **Yours,**

 **\- Dragon**

 **Nov 13, 2015**

 **Phew, what a relief!** [I removed a section here because it wasn't really part of my point, but it was still a lovely bit of info]

 **If Cilan hasn't met Ash yet, then maybe he won't be as goofy as he was in the show. And I must have misread the sneak peek title at the end because it had the word Demon in it, which refers more to Zoro as the word Devil refers more to Robin. So I apologize for that.**

(I was thinking along the lines of her wanted poster when I named the chapter: 'Demon Child Nico Robin.' Sorry if there was any confusion.)


End file.
